


Don't Bring Your Black Heart to Bed

by runicmagitek



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Treat, as is something else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: “You want to play a game? A new one?”He caught his breath while Zagreus tempted him, inches from another suffocating kiss. “Now?”“You’ll like this, I think.”It doesn't matter how many times they bump into each other during Zagreus' escapes - Thanatos can't bring himself to confess his feelings for the prince. And when an Olympian takes note and offers to help, neither need words to express their affection.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Don't Bring Your Black Heart to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



It wasn’t that Thanatos struggled to keep track of Zagreus. Following the Son of Hades required minimal effort; each shade Zagreus struck was like a delicate pluck at Thanatos’ nerves. Though the thrums quieted throughout Elysium, they still existed. And thousands, if not millions, of plucks were difficult to ignore, no matter how subtle.

But that wasn’t the point. It was excruciating awareness to every step, every act—every attempt to escape the Underworld. The place they called home, or at least Thanatos did. Could he still call it that without Zagreus?

He attempted to ignore Zagreus’ futile efforts, which meant ignoring everything. Thanatos’ heart skipped at that epiphany, then he chuckled. Of course it wouldn’t be easy. For Zagreus, for himself, for the two of them. But Thanatos never sought ease; he favored fairness and order. As for Zagreus… well, his actions spoke louder than necessary. Screamed, almost. How could he not be fond of that rebellious streak, that boisterous abrasion?

How could Thanatos open to Zagreus when he was keen on running and slamming every door shut?

Words were meaningless, after all. By the time Thanatos pinpointed the precise phrases and mustered the courage to express them, Zagreus bolted. Not that Thanatos was one to complain; if Zagreus lingered longer than usual, Thanatos found a reason to vanish. His role as death incarnate demanded meticulous attention.

Which was why Thanatos randomly intervened in Zagreus’ adventures. Something about assisting him, ushering the excess souls needing guidance. No need to mention his true intentions, ulterior or otherwise.

But _had_ Zagreus noticed? The fleeting glances as they rushed into battle, more intrigued by the display of acrobatics and lean muscles. The last-minute kills to ensure Zagreus hadn’t succumbed to defeat. The camaraderie they shared, whirling together to fend off swarm after swarm, almost sensing one another’s pulse and breath. To partake in that harvest of souls, to relish in the death—Thanatos thrived. All thanks to Zagreus. Always.

And if he _did_ notice, either Zagreus managed to hide something for once or Thanatos failed to notice. Or perhaps failed to acknowledge it.

All a thought for another time. Whatever anxieties plagued Thanatos receded as the familiar pulse of Zagreus thrummed. Thanatos smirked, stepped into the darkness, and reemerged within Asphodel.

He scanned the area. Nothing remarkable against the molten landscape. Not at first. Then a bone raft docked and bobbed in the lava. Zagreus stepped off his ride, blending with his surroundings thanks to his smoldering feet and crimson attire. But there was no mistaking that gaze shifting to Thanatos—the multicolored eyes he deeply admired.

“There you are,” Thanatos murmured, yet his voice filled the vast space.

Zagreus smiled, albeit crooked. “What’s that? Were you waiting for me, Than? You shouldn’t have. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Are you finished?”

“With you? Never.”

Either Asphodel’s heat finally penetrated his cold exterior or blush warmed Thanatos’ face.

With a heavy, strained sigh, Thanatos brandished his scythe and turned to the shades manifesting. “Then let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Thanatos barely finished his sentence as Zagreus rushed into the swarm of enemies. He wielded Varatha, nothing but a blur of jabs and whirls, sometimes adding the occasional toss and retrieval. Thanatos struggled to focus, more occupied with watching Zagreus than eliminating shades. It was entrancing, intoxicating. No matter how often they crossed paths—what was it, over a few dozen or possibly hundred?—the balance of strength, agility, and stamina weaved into a deadly dance always impressed Thanatos.

Zagreus zipped about, dodging blows and lava alike. He struck the targets Thanatos carefully marked in a frenzy of jabs and slices. Each felled shade tallied another point in Zagreus’ favor, another reason for Thanatos to smirk to himself. So long as he saw Zagreus, as fleeting as it may be, then it didn’t matter who _won_. Thanatos already did, in that regard—especially when Zagreus ignored whatever boon Olympus bestowed him with to speak with Thanatos first.

No sense in lying—he treasured _that_ level of attention.

“Twenty-six to four,” Zagreus said, grinning with Varatha perched on his shoulder.

“Impressive as always,” Thanatos replied.

“What, that’s all you’re going to say? Not sure I can believe that when the odds tilt in my favor… rather heavily.” He paused. “All the time.”

“And the first time?”

“Alright, fine, that didn’t count. Besides, you caught me off-guard. How was I supposed to know what kind of game you had in mind?”

“Well—” He drew in a deep breath, yet it didn’t ease his pounding heart. “—now you know. Here.” He tossed a centaur’s heart to the ground. “Another reward for another victory.”

Zagreus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’ll try harder next time, Than? I don’t want to go easy on you to make this _fair_.”

The teasing quality of his voice flooded Thanatos with goosebumps. He hitched his breath lightly and averted his gaze. “How about you don’t tell me how to do my job and I do the same for you?”

To his delight, Zagreus chuckled. Thanatos almost joined in the amusement, but the vibrations filling the room demanded his attention. The forgotten boon, a bright pink sphere engraved with a stylized heart, chimed and pulsed until a godly voice boomed to life—none other than Aphrodite herself.

“My, my, aren’t you the eager sort this lovely day, little godling,” she spoke, her words a delicate mixture of a coo and chuckle. “Most occasions when I present a gift to you, there’s no question that you come bounding to me, but _now_?” A light cackle echoed in the caverns. “Oh yes, I see you’re _quite_ preoccupied. Surely by now you understand what it means to ignore my gifts in favor of someone else’s, but this? I believe I can make an exception for _this_. But what _does_ upset me is this dance around a certain someone you like. How long has this been going on? Far too long, if you ask me, little godling. And had I known sooner, maybe I could have offered my support earlier. For now? Take this. I’d typically rely on my son for these tasks, but what’s the sense in waiting further, hmm?”

Thanatos blinked. Did an Olympian literally have nothing better to do than spy upon them? Well, perhaps Thanatos wasn’t one to talk, but his tight shoulders slid up his neck while she mused out loud. He flicked his eyes to Zagreus, who also froze and stared at the glowing boon carrying Aphrodite’s voice.

“That,” Zagreus uttered, “is new.”

Before Thanatos asked for an elaboration—or rolled his eyes or vanished or did anything he deemed more logical than whatever transpired—brilliant, pink light blinded them. He never saw the heart-shaped bomb soar towards them, but when it exploded with a shower of sparkles and mist, the two doubled over and coughed.

Perfume stung his eyes and filled his lungs with a sticky-sweet aroma. Something from a foreign flower, perhaps? Or a ripe piece of fruit? What he _did_ know was it flooded him with warmth, relaxed his tense muscles, and hollowed his core with an insatiable hunger that rendered him moaning.

Not a hunger that required a bottle of nectar, though. It was a dull, persistent burn that deprived Thanatos of sleep countless nights, one he managed to tame when indulging in lewd fantasies. Those occurrences were more frequent than he wished to admit, especially in front of Zagreus.

Especially when said fantasies centered on _him_.

Whatever pollen he inhaled seeped into his blood and warped his thoughts. If not for the lava surrounding them, Thanatos almost mistook himself lounging in his chambers, preparing for another night lost in his daydreams and desires. With a trembling breath, he regained composure, then crumbled as he locked eyes with Zagreus; he, too, quivered and swayed and coughed and gazed at him in a way that made Thanatos’ already racing heart skip: eyelids heavy with a hint of a smirk.

His feet moved on their own. Zagreus met him halfway. Thanatos barely spoke his name as their bodies collided, arms tangled around one another, and lips smothered and locked together.

It wasn’t the ideal first kiss he longed to share with Zagreus. Then again, the details faded as the lustful fog clouded his mind; all that thrummed in Thanatos was _this_ was their first. _This_ was happening. Zagreus’ lips moving over his, Zagreus’ fingers threading his hair, Zagreus’ hand clutching his shoulder, Zagreus’ beyond apparent arousal rubbing against his own through too many layers… it was real. Somehow.

“Zag,” he managed to coo between hard kisses.

Zagreus nibbled on Thanatos’ lower lip, giving it a light tug. “Mmm?”

“This is….”

“I can’t stop.”

A deep moan flooded Thanatos as they rocked their hips into each other. “I can’t, either.”

A sliver of logic struck him for but a second amidst his wanton needs. Whatever this strange spell was… how were they to resist it? Or break it? Or—

“I don’t want to,” Zagreus groaned into his mouth, gripping Thanatos’ hair until he gasped.

His eyes widened. Zagreus tore away, planting decadent kisses along Thanatos’ jaw. Fingertips traced the golden armor adorning his throat and shoulders, found the clasps, and unlatched it to discard the armor and reveal skin. And when he sank his teeth into his neck, Thanatos hitched his breath and tossed his head. The pleasure he had savored on those lonesome nights paled before the attention Zagreus bestowed him.

“Then don’t stop,” Thanatos said, the words squeaking past his open lips.

Fervent kisses soothed the bruise blossoming on Thanatos’ neck. A couple more bites, a couple more kisses and a few laps of his tongue for good measure. That alone was sufficient in arousing Thanatos, enough to get off if someone kept grinding into him, but what sparked the initial lust didn’t settle for a meager flame. It roared in Thanatos like a wildfire, eating every fiber of reason until all he saw—all he _needed_ —was the man in front of him. Every fraction of a second spent lingering or hesitating or teasing left him a squirming, whimpering mess.

Zagreus ceased his bites and ghosted his lips across Thanatos until he returned to his gasping mouth. “You want to play a game? A new one?”

He caught his breath while Zagreus tempted him, inches from another suffocating kiss. “ _Now_?”

“You’ll like this, I think.” Zagreus emphasized with a slow, yet pronounced hip thrust. “The usual, but different.”

“Spit it out, Zag.” He both loved and hated the crack in his voice, all thanks to _him_.

“First one to make the other come wins.”

He forgot to breathe. His heart pounded in his ears until it morphed into white noise. The last bit of rational thought flickered within Thanatos like a dying candlelight amidst a storm.

“Wins what, exactly?” he squeezed out, lips brushing Zagreus’.

He smirked against Thanatos, because of course he did. “Guess you’ll have to win to find out.”

Zagreus barely finished as Thanatos latched his chiton, jerked him closer, and secured those smug lips onto his own. Their footing wavered, then eluded them. Thanatos didn’t mind the rough landing; hard not to when Zagreus crash on top. They sprawled across Asphodel’s jagged ground as if tousling upon a soft mattress. Maybe another time—when they weren’t overwhelmed with the urge to fuck each other _right now_ —they could entertain the possibility in Zagreus’ room, at home. That also meant the prince himself failing his escape. Good for Thanatos, not so much for Zagreus.

But maybe if he showed Zagreus what he’d be missing if he _did_ successfully escape… well, maybe he’d reconsider.

Curious hands raced down their bodies. They shifted, legs intertwining and hips wiggling. Thanatos traced the hem of Zagreus’ tight pants, stifling a coo as Zagreus reciprocated. They raced one another with loosening the ties. Neither hesitated nor fumbled. Sheer lust fueled them as they panted between kisses.

Zagreus won in their first challenge; with how Thanatos strained in his pants, the slightest tug freed his hard-on—right into Zagreus’ hand. His breaths trembled. A pleasant chill danced across his skin while he throbbed against Zagreus. He cracked his eyes open to Zagreus, albeit in a blur. Pink warmed his cheeks as he gripped Thanatos’ cock, unable to close his hand fully around him. Thanatos couldn’t decide which he enjoyed more: Zagreus blushing in general or the subtle squeezes he made.

Part of him wanted to quip, to break the silence he preferred if it meant staying an extra moment around Zagreus. Instead, a luscious moan gushed from his parted lips as Zagreus began rapidly stroking his length.

“You like that?” Zagreus groaned into his ear, tongue occasionally flicking out to tease the edges.

Only moans served as a reply. Thanatos did, however, manage a slight nod, to which Zagreus chuckled. Pleasure swelled within him, yet he hadn’t forgotten their agreement. Returning the favor, or at least shoving those blasted pants aside, wasn’t simple. Zagreus sucking his earlobe didn’t help, either. Or jerking him off. Or humping his thigh. Okay, _nothing_ was helping, but Thanatos persisted.

Amidst moans and gasps, he hooked his fingers into Zagreus’ pants and tugged. His hard-on sprung out with minimal effort. Thanatos peered down, between their undulating forms and Zagreus’ skillful display of stroking his swollen length, and caught sight of him. How many nights had he spent imagining Zagreus like this? Just them, lost in utter abandon. Perhaps in a more suitable location, but so long as it was _him_ —

“What’s wrong? Expecting my cock to be on fire?”

Thanatos blinked and snapped his attention to Zagreus. His hand slowed to a painful stop, leaving Thanatos to buck into him. “ _What_?”

Zagreus smirked. “It doesn’t shoot fire, either, so no need to be shy if you were wanting to—”

“I wasn’t thinking about that!”

He snickered, the sound melding into a purr. “Well, in that case, you’re making this quite easy if all you’re going to do is stare.”

“I’m not staring.”

“That’s a shame.” Zagreus’ hand gained momentum while he locked lips hard with Thanatos. “I like staring at _you_.”

In any other instance, Thanatos would have vanished to stew on each word and its precise inflection until the dead begged for his presence. Except that wasn’t the case. And Zagreus had yet to offer a sliver of mercy, whether it was in his mouth opening with each hungry kiss or his hand stroking his swollen head just right or his cock finding a home in Thanatos’ palm, idly rubbing and pulsing. Muscles thrummed, thanks to a certain someone desperate to jerk him off.

And to touch _him_ in return? He clutched Zagreus’ neck with one hand and gradually teased his cock with the other. Thanatos groaned into him while their tongues oscillated. He relished that arousal building in Zagreus—the shivers, the gasps, the stutters in his actions, the tilt of his hips. All while ghosting fingertips up and down his length, barely indulging him. Maybe it was the spell, maybe it was the thrill of yet another game, but if circumstances were different, perhaps Zagreus would still yearn for him— _him,_ not just anyone—as badly as he did now.

Once he ceased his teasing and glided his hand loosely around him, Thanatos grinned at the decadent mewls escaping Zagreus between their kisses. “I could get used to you like this,” he murmured.

Zagreus replied in moans, struggling to please Thanatos when they stroked with equal fervor. Drinking in the moment—and that lascivious expression coloring Zagreus’ features—stimulated Thanatos until he shivered and gasped. He blamed the spell, and yet the frustration died as quickly as it surfaced; focusing on anything than satisfying his urges was not important. Helping Zagreus get each other off? Way more important.

Frustration flared when Zagreus broke their kiss. His hands moved elsewhere, leaving Thanatos groaning and wiggling for attention. He hitched his breath as soft lips brushed down his neck, curious hands caressing his chest and abdomen despite the layer of fabric separating them. Zagreus slipped out of Thanatos’ reach, kissed his hips, and found a home nestled between his thighs to lap the length of his cock.

A shiver pulsed through his body. He rocked into him. Anything to feel that overwhelming bliss. Even as Zagreus slowly eased him into his mouth, albeit with a whimper, Thanatos licked his lips and yearned for more.

He almost forgot their game. Then again, remembering anything that wasn’t Zagreus borderline choking on his cock was a tall order. Inhaling deeply, Thanatos repositioned himself—or tried to—until he secured himself on top of Zagreus and within reach of his hard-on. Said position was short-lived as Zagreus flipped him onto his back, again. Thanatos growled and wrestled with him, insistent to win, even as they skirted the edge of the lava rivers. Once Thanatos pinned him down long enough to slide Zagreus’ head past his lips, a muffled moan left Zagreus and he yielded.

As greedy as they had been with their kisses, Thanatos accepted inch by inch of his cock. He bobbed, stroking the length with his tongue. Zagreus moaned, the vibrations coaxing moans from Thanatos, as well. His brow furrowed; he refused to be distracted, yet burying himself in Zagreus’ mouth reminded Thanatos of his own needs—needs that seduced him with lewd whispers until he acted upon them. He continued to suck off Zagreus, stroking with his hand whatever couldn’t fit in his mouth. Each time, Zagreus squirmed and arched and moaned. Each time, Thanatos’ body screamed to fuck him until he was satisfied.

One last moan thrumming against his throbbing hard-on and Thanatos fully submerged into the thick fog of his lust.

Snapping away, Thanatos knelt before Zagreus. He latched his hair and yanked him close. As Zagreus stumbled to his hands and knees, Thanatos thrust past those decadent lips and buried himself to the hilt. Zagreus trembled against him with yet another moan. Thanatos gripped his scalp tighter, pinned Zagreus in place, and pumped into him.

Long strokes slid in and out of his mouth, almost pulling out before thrusting hard. Thanatos watched with half-opened eyes. The image of Zagreus with a thick cock barely fitting in his mouth made Thanatos swell and twitch—all the better for his unbridled arousal.

He hissed in air, groaned, and smirked. “Didn’t think it would take _this_ to make you stop talking for once.” Thanatos licked his lips. “You’re rather good at it, too. Mmm, and I don’t need to imagine it, either. Not when I can have the real thing.”

Zagreus’ balance faltered, but only for a moment. Thanatos’ eyes wandered, then he grinned. Balancing on three limbs, Zagreus turned his attention to stroking his cock while Thanatos used his mouth.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Can’t help yourself?” Thanatos chuckled. “Maybe if you wait your turn, I’ll—”

Zagreus latched onto Thanatos’ ass with his free hand, as if begging him to not stop. And whatever he was doing with his mouth and tongue? The feeling was mutual.

His surroundings and thoughts blurred until there was only Zagreus. Thanatos increased his pace, pounding harder—oh-so desperate for ecstasy. As for Zagreus, he moaned and twirled his tongue and sucked and accepted every throbbing inch forced past his raw lips and down his throat. Somewhere within that lustful haze, Thanatos swore Zagreus flicked his eyes up to meet his.

Of all the pleasures he indulged in—whether alone in his chambers or shared now with Zagreus—it was the ardent gaze he could have spent an eternity staring into that nudged Thanatos to climax.

He shuddered and yelped. Muscles tightened and relaxed. Warmth flooded him. His hips bucked into Zagreus, releasing more into his mouth than he ever had solo. Maybe the spell was to blame, but Zagreus swallowed every sticky load. Even when his cock popped free amidst his wild thrusting, Zagreus caught what he could and licked Thanatos clean.

As his body slowed and the sensation subsided and the fog lifted, Thanatos collapsed to his side, breathless and exhausted. He almost missed Zagreus sitting on his heels to finish himself. Drawing in deep breaths, he watched Zagreus dissolve into a delightful mess of moans and come. In time, he joined Thanatos, gasping for air and struggling to stay seated.

Thanatos closed his eyes. The heat of Asphodel returned, as did the hiss of steam and boil of lava. His breaths and heartbeats, once numb to the spell, drummed louder. How long had they indulged in one another?

A new sensation graced his side. Drifting up his form was Zagreus, planting kisses along the way. Maybe the spell hadn’t fully left his system, but there was a delicate quality within his lips; he carefully chose spots to kiss and lingered longer each time. Upon reaching his jaw, Thanatos rolled onto his back, snaked loose arms around his neck, and reeled him in for an extensive kiss.

Maybe the exhaustion restricted them to slow motions, but the passion burned in each nibble, each lick. Their bodies melted into each other. Thanatos cooed, gently combing fingers through his hair. He almost forgot where he was, but a spell wasn’t necessary. This? This was marked by freewill— _their_ freewill.

Just as it was Zagreus’ doing when he broke away, loomed above with a smirk, and spoke. “I win.”

Thanatos’ heart raced for an entirely different reason. “ _What_?”

“Whoever gets the other off first wins, right? That’s what we agreed on.”

Rage flashed in Thanatos’ eyes, then embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Zagreus purred, bumping his nose into Thanatos’. “You weren’t this coy a moment ago—”

“Get _off_.”

Thanatos shoved him aside, yet Zagreus rolled away laughing. “Already did, Than! Though not before _you_ did.”

“Shut up.”

“You know I’m never going to let you live it down.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

“I mean… you _could_.” Zagreus’ lips brushed Thanatos’ ear. “Though we both know what _that_ would involve.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes and focused on… anything that wasn’t pouncing Zagreus for round two. He readjusted himself, slipped on his armor, and smoothed out his chiton and pants. Fingertips traced idle shapes on his arms all the while. With a shiver, Thanatos stood, his back to Zagreus.

“What do you want, then?” he asked.

Zagreus hesitated. “Can’t you stay awhile? Or are the dead unable to wait another hot minute for you to relax and _not_ work every waking second?”

He froze. _That_ _’s all? You want me to_ stay _?_

“I meant what did you want as a prize?” Thanatos faced him, hoping he didn’t blush too hard at the sight of Zagreus composing himself. “Like you said—you won.”

His eyes—those lovely eyes that coaxed him to orgasm—flicked to Thanatos. He didn’t need to speak; his answer screamed loud enough for Mount Olympus to hear from a look alone.

Zagreus licked his lips and drew in a breath—right as a certain boon pulsed to life.

“ _Well_ then!” Aphrodite’s voice filled the space. “I was beginning to wonder if something had gone amiss with that spell. I couldn’t see or hear anything for quite some time. The effects don’t last _that_ long, but I’m more used to meddling with mortals than gods.” She giggled. “It must have been potent, in that case. Good to know.” After a heavy sigh, she continued. “I suppose the fun is over, hmm? I do hope you enjoyed yourself, little godling. Maybe when you two cross paths again, you can sort this _thing_ out on your own terms, instead of relying on _me_. I can’t _always_ be there to help out, though I surely don’t _mind_.” Another giggle fluttered about. “And I most certainly wouldn’t be the goddess of love and passion if I couldn’t nudge a pair of love birds such as yourselves.”

The glowing subsided in the floating boon. Silence returned, nearly suffocating Thanatos.

Zagreus jumped to his feet, brushed himself off, and glanced at him. “So—”

“Here.”

Snapping his fingers, Thanatos procured an extra centaur heart. He lobbed it to Zagreus, who caught it and stumbled. Confusion contorted his features while Thanatos pivoted away.

“Consider it your prize. Try not to get yourself killed out there.”

“Than, wait—”

“Until next time.”

From the corner of his eye, he found Zagreus reaching for him. A split second and it was gone.

Darkness shrouded Thanatos and ferried him elsewhere. Two steps and he returned to the House of Hades. He marched by the meandering shades, by his snoozing brother, by everyone who ignored him—because what was there to worry about with someone competent at his job?

He remembered to breathe easy once he reached the southwest balcony by the River Styx. Crossing his arms, he leaned into the railing and stared at the crimson waters, yet his mind wandered.

Had he won, Thanatos planned on asking Zagreus to stay. Not in Asphodel, not for a fleeting moment, but in the House of Hades, where he belonged.

Where they both did.

Thanatos chuckled. That wasn’t enough to convince Zagreus to abandon his escape plans. He was stubborn and reckless and oblivious and remiss and infuriating and Thanatos loved him for all that and more. The idea of him gone… Thanatos preferred to evade the possibility as much as confessing his true sentiments.

Except it was kind of hard to dodge the latter when _someone_ slapped them with a fuck-each-other-senseless spell.

Burying his face into his palms, Thanatos groaned for what felt like forever. The anxiety eventually faded. He dragged his fingers down his face, then paused at his lips.

He swore he could still taste him, could still feel the kisses they shared in the afterglow.

A breath trembled through him. Thanatos traced the edges, wishing to relive the recent events burned into memory. Even once, just to claim he had done so on his own merit. Even if it meant never seeing Zagreus again.

But Thanatos was aware of Zagreus’ track record better than the archives; he would fail and he would return. And if the recent decorations surrounding Thanatos’ little corner was any indication—was that… a new chaise lounge?—then their paths would cross, just like Aphrodite hoped for.

Thanatos smirked, listless eyes scanning the River Styx, and waited.


End file.
